Mr Darcy My Saviour
by ForeverReading1
Summary: Mr Darcy finds a bloodied Miss Elizabeth on an abandoned road and brings her to Netherfield. As she recovers, the pair grow a close bond and fall in love. What will he do when he finds out the real reason for her being on an abandoned road, in a manner that is shameful to society, in the middle of a thunderstorm? Will they find romance in a time of great need? ExD, JxB pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mr Darcy My Saviour **_

**Prologue **

_Darcy's face flashed pain as he processed what Lizzie had just announced to him. He looked at her as if she had become the most fragile thing he has ever beheld; however, he is the one who seemed to be the most fragile at the news. He turned his face to the garden table. Lizzie saw one silver stream fall from the corner of his deep brown eye. She knew instantly that this was a mistake. That she had caused the usually proud gentleman, which Mr Darcy was, to break his facade and lose his countenance and cry for __**her**__. _

_Lizzie has never had a gentleman cry over __**her**__. It made her heart flutter to know that he is crying over __**her **__situation. It stirred emotions up in Lizzie that caused her to doubt what she had originally thought she stood for. Lizzie stood against Pride, arrogance, masks and ill opinions. All these she had originally thought were traits of the great Mr Darcy. Now she sees he hid his true nature from people because he wanted to protect his heart from being branded by society. Her heart warmed to him and Lizzie finally came to a conclusion of what she has felt for Darcy all along…_

_Lizzie realised that she was indeed in love with Mr Darcy and him in turn was in love her…._

**Chapter 1**

It is early 1800; the Bennet family are attending Meryton Ball which Mrs Bennet has heard that Mr Bingley, who receives five thousand a year, will be joining their little get together. Mrs Bennet is also under the impression that he is bringing a large assembly with him and that there are plenty of young male bachelor's searching for a wife within his circle of friends. Himself included. There is one other male that Mrs Bennet has caught wind off and that is Mr Darcy, a proud man apparently, who receives ten thousand a year. They say that he is Dashing and Debonair, but rather rude, contradicting mixes really; certainly not safe combinations. One would presume.

Mrs Bennet is trying to marry her girls off and in the process get a large sum of money. Elizabeth Bennet finds it rather funny really and so does her father, Mr Bennet. Anything Mrs Bennet does is humorous to them though. Mr Bennet is a gentleman and he is wise. Lizzie, their second daughter, is his favourite then it is Jane, their elder daughter. Jane and Lizzie are extremely close and never separate much, which many think is a good thing (including themselves). However, Jane is so innocent, that it is difficult for Lizzie to tell her things. For example: whenever Lizzie mentions a gentleman, that they both favour, Jane blushes and reverts the conversation to something else. It is then difficult to get back to the topic that Lizzie desperately wanted to talk about.

It is 8 o'clock and Elizabeth is standing in front of her Vanity Mirror, staring at her reflection. Tulip has done a marvelous job on the unruly curls that adorn her head. Intertwining red rose buds into them and pinning them against Lizzie's cranium. She had dressed Lizzie's physique in a red Chiffon dress with lace accents and red ribbon_. _Tulip had added her mistresses red satin slippers to accompany the outfit and had also made sure that her mistress's face had a soft rosy tint to her cheek and lips. Lizzie thought that Tulip had made her appearance give the allusion of being beautiful. Not that Lizzie is Ugly, or so she has been told, just that the lady's maid had made Lizzie's countenance appear angelic. Tulip could not help but compare her mistress to a garden Nymph; an icon of untold beauty.

Skipping out of her relatively small chamber, Lizzie made her way to Jane's chamber next door. As Lizzie waltzed in, she saw Jane sitting at her Vanity helping Amelia to place pearls into her soft blonde hair. Jane was wearing a pink dusk colour organza lace dress with beads just underneath her chest. Her long wavy hair was piled onto her head and she had pearls threaded through her curls. She looked beautiful, picturesque even, Lizzie was flabbergasted. Jane always was beautiful but with a light flush adorning her cheeks and her Physique, outlined by her dress, was something that would make an angel feel jealous. Jane bent down to put on her pink satin slippers. Jane had not registered Elizabeth's presence yet so she cleared her throat. Jane jumped a foot into the air and then turned to look at her sister and giggled.

"Lizzy! You scared me half to death. Do not sneak up on me…" Her voice trailed off. She glimpsed at what Lizzie was dressed in and her words stopped and her mouth hung loose. She, suddenly, floated over to the angel in her threshold and wrapped the small frame of the angel into her tight embrace. "Lizzy, you are exceptional tonight. A true beauty." She pulled away and grinned at her younger sister.

"Thank you Jane, dear, as do you, as always." Lizzie winked at her and Jane blushed. "Are you nervous for tonight?" Jane nodded and walked to her bed, she gently sat on the end of it.

"I truly am Lizzy. I want to make an impression and I certainly would hate to ruin things. However, I wish that I had time to prepare. How about you Lizzie? Are you nervous?" Lizzie laughed which then made Jane laugh. Lizzie floated to her sister's side and sat next to her.

"Of course I am. I am not ready to get married and I know that it will take a lot to convince me otherwise." Lizzie kissed her sister's head and we rose to our feet. "If we are going to enjoy this evening, we must be early." Jane laughed at her younger sister's antics and they both spun through Jane's door.

As they swiftly moved across the landing they could hear their younger sisters, Lydia and Kitty, giggling. Jane and Elizabeth started laughing at their youngster sisters' silliness and made their way down the stairs where Mrs Bennet was fussing on the ground floor. Mrs Bennet was running about with her royal purple dress billowing behind her. Her steps faltered and she came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and she gasped. Jane and Lizzie gasped as well; Mrs Bennet looked beautiful. She was wearing a pleated Chiffon dress in royal purple; her best dress that she saves for special occasions. Her hair has been twisted on to the top of her head and had purple flowers in her hair.

"Jane, Lizzy, You look divine, beautiful even." Jane and her younger sister whispered a laugh at their mother's Bleakness. Mrs Bennet never was one for confidence building compliments, if any compliments.

"Thank you Mama. You look beautiful tonight too." Lizzie complimented her mother. Mama blushed and hurried off, her voice carrying orders down the hall.

Mr Bennet emerged from his study and asked "Is she gone?" Jane nodded. Lizzie thought that her papa looked dashing in his tail coat, purple waist coat, cravat and pantaloons as well as his shoes. Papa smiled when his eyes studied what his two eldest were wearing. "You look beautiful, stunningly so. Jane you look radiant, Lizzy you look outstanding; my two beautiful yet silly girls." He walked out of his study doorway and brought the door to a close.

Jane and Lizzie broke into bright smiles that lit up their faces and kissed Mr Bennet's cheek "You look very dashing too papa." Jane replied and he hugged both of his girls around their waists and kissed their heads.

Lydia and Kitty made their way downstairs with the third eldest, Mary, hot on their heels.

Lydia was dressed in a flattering pastel blue satin dress with bluebells intertwined into her hair and her light blue slippers on too.

Kitty was wearing a pastel green chiffon and lace dress with silver flower hair pins intertwined in her hair and she had her green slippers on too. They both looked exceptional and their eyes were full of joy.

"My dear girls… I hope you are going to behave yourselves this evening. We do not want any scandal." Papa laughs, mimicking his wife. The family, except Mrs Bennet who was still giving orders down the hall, all laugh; he does re-create her voice very well.

"Oh no! We wouldn't want that. Especially with TEN THOUSAND A YEAR" Lydia raised her voice as she also mimicked Mrs Bennet "being so close to our grasp. No, we definitely wouldn't want that." Lydia does her mother's impersonation very convincingly.

There was a sudden throat clearing at the steps and they all turned to Mary. Mary was wearing a light brown ruffled chiffon dress with sequin lace and she was sporting a new hairstyle that included a silver and pearl hair piece. She also had her brown slippers on. She looked gorgeous but uncomfortable. She certainly did not like her dress which was chosen by Mama. "Where is mama?" Mary asked Jane, papa and Lizzie.

Papa shook his head and Mary's older sisters shrugged their shoulders as mama started down the hallway. The two women quickly pretended that nothing had happened; that neither of them had shrugged because their mother always says…

"Jane, Lizzy, Shrugging is not polite, especially for ladies of our worth." Jane and Lizzie looked at each other and Lizzie rolled her eyes; which made Jane laugh.

Mrs Bennet turned to Mary, ignoring her older daughters, and asked "You asked for me, Mary? What do you need? And I must say that you look beautiful tonight darling child." Mary frowned at Mrs Bennet and opened her lips to answer but closed them again.

"You all look beautiful my little secrets; especially you Francis my dear." Mr Bennet said to his large family.

Francis's face blushed and she caught Mr Bennet in a surprise hug. He struggled to find his footing, when His wife's body collided with his. But he managed to regain his balance and he hugs her back, awkwardly. Mr Bennet is un-used to public affection so this is a great shock to him as it is to the rest of his family.

When Francis finally let her husband go and shimmied back, Mr Bennet cleared his throat "If we are to make it to Meryton town hall in time, we best begin our journey now."

Mr Bennet went to the door and pulled his coat off of the coat rack and pulled out his walking stick from the pot he stores it in. Mrs Bennet grabbed her shawl from the cupboard and their daughters retrieved theirs after Mrs Bennet cleared the way.

In the next ten minutes the Bennet's were off. Elizabeth was nervous and she was desperately praying that tonight would go as planned for her Mother and Father. _I suppose it should be said for us too, however, I wish to marry for love not fortune._ To her, Mr Darcy sounds like the type of man that would be difficult to fall in love with.

When they reached the hall the family could not believe their eyes, the great hall seemed to be like a dream. The hall was dressed in flower garlands and ribbons as well as being lit up with candles with scents of the most peculiar kind. Scented candles are somewhat of a delicacy around England and only the rich can afford to purchase them. However, with the sum of money scraped together by the whole of Hertfordshire, they were able to afford these luxuries and many more wonderful decorations. It will show Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy that the Hertfordshire girls are acceptable young ladies with livelihoods.

Jane and Lizzie were whispering away when Charlotte joined theirlittle gossip. Well, it was mainly Lizzie that was gossiping and Jane was just listening. Elizabeth was commenting on how, nearly all the women were dragging their corsets down to expose their Cleavage.

"I find it quite embarrassing and it does not help that their mothers are helping them make fools of themselves. I believe that true gentlemen would not be persuaded by such vulgar pursuits, but would be persuaded by the lady's personality and Character." She whispered to Jane and Charlotte.

"Lizzie, it is very wrong of you to say such things. I am sure they have perfectly good reasons to perform such actions." Jane chided Lizzie. However, both Jane and Charlotte were just barely keeping their countenances. This, of course, caught the attention of Mrs Bennet.

"Girls, what are you whispering about over there? If I did not know you, I would think you were up to something." She gave them the eye, however, lost interest when Lady Lucas came over and started speaking to her.

"Jane? Do you think that Eliza will catch the eye of one of the men attending tonight? You and Lizzie are by far the most beautiful in all of Hertfordshire." Charlotte whispered. Elizabeth looked at her and glared. She looked at Elizabeth and shrugged, a smug smile adorning her face.

"I do believe she will Charlotte, however, these other girls have as much a chance as Lizzie and I you are included Charlotte. As for us being the most beautiful, I believe Miss Crystal Devonshire is truly beautiful, more than I." Jane protested.

"Me too!" Lizzie argued. Charlotte began to protest but as she did the music for the first dance began. A gentleman walked up to Jane.

"Good evening Miss Bennet. May I have this dance?" Jane nodded her consent and he whisked her off. The man was an elegant dancer and truly was handsome and he was also very well-mannered. He has been known to the Bennet family for years. His name is Gregory Mason; he is seven and ten years of age. He is much too young for Jane, but his intellect makes him appear much more aged than his age claimed him to be.

"Good evening Miss Elizabeth. Will you grace me with a dance Madame?" Lizzie turned to see the man who asked her to dance. It was Mr Bennet. Elizabeth laughed and took Mr Bennet's outstretched hand.

"Of course sir." She walked with him to where Jane and her partner were dancing along with Lydia, Kitty and the red-coated gentlemen who had just enrolled in the war. Lizzie believed them to be Colonel Forrester and Sargent Smith. They appear to be very nice gentlemen.

"You know that Herald boy?" Mr Bennet asked his daughter, she nodded her head "He was making googly eyes at you and was about to ask you to dance. I Presume. I took it as a liberty to whisk you away for safety. What kind of father would I be if I allowed my little angel to dance with him?"

Elizabeth laughed and the dance made them turn in a circle with their right hands touching. "You should have seen his face as I brought you to the dance floor. A look of pure horror. I nearly laughed myself to death. I also wanted to retreat somewhere away from your mother's incessant nagging." The pair turned again as their laughter filled the assembly room.

"Papa, you are too harsh, why do you hate him so?" Her gaze tried to read her father's face as they broke apart and danced with another partner. After a few steps, father and daughter were reunited and were dancing with each other again.

"I do not hate him Lizzy. It's just your mother asked me to keep you away from that boy. Truth be told… I like him. He is a very nice man, however, your mother will not allow you to dance with him because he is a shop boy and he has no income." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Lizzie laughed at his statement and the song ended.

Mr Bennet took his favourite daughter to the side and left her to go and talk to Sir Lucas, and to dull his talkative wife's excitement.

Elizabeth watched the dance floor and saw out of the corner of her eye that Gregory Heralds started coming her way. Her nerves started reacting, wondering, what he was after; he is known to be a rather affectionate young man of the _**opposite sex**_.

"Miss Elizabeth" Mr Heralds bowed, grabbed her hand and kissed it. _How improper! I am affronted._ She pulled her hand away from his grasp and felt anger flash white hot through her body.

"How dare you sir. That is extremely improper and I would care for you to stop these improper advances. If you will excuse me Mr Heralds." Lizzie curtseyed and walked away. Lizzie searched the hall for her Papa. She was extremely scared of this man. He has proven quite violent and harsh to women who have no interest in him. She finally saw her papa coming in her direction with an angry expression on his face. Lizzie smiled at him slightly and felt her anger begin to subside. Her father always calmed her temper down. He was very dear to Lizzie.

"How dare he? I am positively fuming Lizzie. The gall of that man is unbelievable. I should have heeded you mother's wishes most ardently." Mr Bennet spat through clenched teeth as he stepped up to his daughters side.

He saw she was frightened and wanted to comfort her however, society would not allow it. This is why Elizabeth loved her father. Though he would rather keep to his books and Library, when his family members are affronted he steps up and protects them. This is a most admirable quality in Mr Bennet. Most men just laugh things off or are not bothered by the advances and do nothing about it until it is too late.

It seems that Mr Bennet had done exactly that; it had disastrous re-percussions. From then on he never messed up again and took things more seriously.

Lizzie was about reply to her father when the doors of the hall swung open and the music halted. Her attention turned to the door to see such a beautiful man standing in the door opening with a group of four others. _This must be Bingley and his friends. But where are the other gentlemen?_ Not that Lizzie paid attention to of the lack of group members until fifteen minutes after they had entered. She seemed to have eyes only for the dark, handsome, figure that stood with his back straight and his face full of disgust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr Darcy My Saviour**

_**(A/N: I am going to try to write this chapter in third person. Tell me which one you prefer and I will make sure to write the rest of my chapters that way. It was also brought to my attention that I had swapped tenses throughout the first chapter. I apologise for that. Tenses are not my strong suit. Thanks for reading xoxo p.s. there are some quotes from Pride and Prejudice. All the characters belong to Miss Jane Austen. ;D)**_

_Last time:__ she had eyes only for the dark, handsome, figure that stood with his back straight and his face full of disgust._

"Who is he papa?" Elizabeth asked as she pointed the gentleman out. The fact that his face was full of disgust told Elizabeth that this man was Mr Darcy. She instantly felt anger towards the unknown gentleman. _Who did he think he is?_ Just because the people of Meryton are below his station did not mean that they were beneath his notice and deserved ridicule. Men like that sicken Elizabeth. These are the main morals that she is completely against: Pride, arrogance, masks and ill opinions; which seems to be the dominant features of this man's façade.

"I believe that is Mr Darcy, Lizzie." Father whispered to her. She turned to her left to look at her father and saw that he was smirking at her. "Handsome is he not?" Mr Bennet laughed at Elizabeth.

"My dearest father, you seemed most taken with him by your choice of words. Would you marry the gentleman?" She teased. Her father's smirk grew. The twinkle in his eyes showed that he was not in the least bit offended by her tease and for that she was grateful.

"Lizzie that is entirely inappropriate." His smirk grew into a full blown grin of triumph and Elizabeth could not hold back her laughter. Before Lizzie had the chance to answer, their family swamped them and they were forced to greet the group that had just entered the people of Meryton's humble assembly. Lizzie had not noticed that the music had started again until she saw the dancers take the floor.

"Mr Bennet, it is a pleasure to see you again. Are you well sir?" a man asked cheerfully to Mr Bennet and they bowed. The man was handsome, tall, ginger-haired; blue-eyed, and had an extremely happy countenance. Lizzie was unable to keep her poker face when the man smiled so much. It made her dearly want to smile and so she did. _When did Papa meet this man? _Lizzie asked herself.

"Mr Bingley, it is a pleasure to see you again as well. I am very well, I thank you sir. I also see that you are in high spirits today sir. Mr Darcy" papa bowed and Mr Darcy gave a stiff nod. "You look well too. May I introduce you to my family?" Elizabeth noticed that Mr Bingley was unable to keep his eyes off of Jane. It was noticed by her sisters as well. It caused the four younger sisters to giggle softly, which then caused Jane to blush. _She likes him too. _Lizzie smiled.

"Of course sir. Then I hope you will, in return, allow me to introduce my friends." Mr Bingley smiled at Mr Bennet and then stared at Jane again, his face brightening considerably. This man had impeccable manners. Mrs Bennett liked him; Very much indeed._ Not so much Mr Darcy! His manners are awful. No matter how rich he is he has no reason to behave in such a manner. Despicable. _ Mrs Bennett thought.

"Very well sir. This is my wife Mrs Francis Bennet." Mr Bennet pointed to Mrs Bennet who curtsied and Mr Bingley bowed in return. "Then this is my eldest Miss Jane Bennet" He then pointed to Jane who blushed and curtsied.

"It is very nice to meet you Miss Bennet." Mr Bingley bowed to her and smiled. _He likes Jane. Although it is impossible not to! Jane is an absolute beauty. _Mrs Bennett gushed.

"You too sir" Jane blushed. Lizzie was pleased with this exchange; it seems that Mr Bingley admired Jane. Lizzie smiled at that thought and caught Mr Darcy looking at her through the corner of her eye. Lizzie's smile stretched even more and she saw that he realized he had been caught staring. His cheeks coloured slightly and he ducked his head to hide his blush.

"This is my second eldest Miss Elizabeth Bennet." Lizzie smiled at the group. Whilst keeping her back straight, to show no intimidation, she curtsied. Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Bingley. I hope your stay here is most comfortable. That is the same for your company." Lizzie bowed her head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Miss Bennet. I thank you for your warm regards." Mr Bingley smiled and bowed his head as well.

_Mr Darcy is still staring. _Lizzie thought. _I think I will tease him slightly. _Elizabeth turned her full attention on him and made her gaze intense and her smile to be a seductive one. She bowed her head and curtsied. When her eyes once again rested upon him she could see that her gaze had done its effect and made him avert his gaze, whilst again blushing.

However, when he looked back up his eyes flashed anger and his nostrils flared slightly. _Oops. _Lizzie smirked and turned her gaze away. _He will be an interesting conversationalist. _Lizzie laughed and paid attention to the introductions.

"It is very nice to meet you all. To my left is my sister Mrs Hurst and her husband Mr Hurst." Mrs Hurst curtsi ed and Mr Hurst bowed. The Bennetts returned their bows and the introductions moved on.

"To my right is my other sister Miss Caroline Bingley and my dearest friend Mr Darcy." Miss Bingley curtsied and Mr Darcy nodded his head stiffly. The Bennet's once again returned their bows.

"It is very nice to meet you all. I hope you enjoy your time here." Mr Bennet said. The group murmured their "Thank You"s. and the group retreated from us. All except Mr Bingley.

"Miss Bennet, May I have the next dance set?" Mr Bingley asked Jane and she nodded as she blushed. Mr Bingley walked away with a large smile on his face and joined his friends who were looking morose.

"Do you have to make such a fool of yourself brother?" Caroline chided her brother.

"Whatever do you mean sister?" Bingley asked.

Darcy zoned out and watched the most captivating gem he had ever come across in his life. Her dark eyes held such mischief and they would gleam whenever she spoke. They were soul searching eyes, eyes that belonged to a temptress. _I think it may be best if I stayed away from Miss Elizabeth Bennet._ But how could he? He is attracted to her. _Even more reason to stay away! Miss Bennet is not trustworthy. She is of lower birth than I and that means that she would do anything to tempt me into marriage. She must be a snake charmer only that her charms work on humans. Why else would I be attracted? She is not of Noble birth and is most certainly not worth noting. _

However, she was the only one that has ever caused Darcy to blush or feel all tingly inside. This worried Darcy because he hides behind his mask to protect himself, the person he truly is, from ridicule. Miss Bennet is dangerous. If she caused him to have a lapse in protection then that obviously means that Darcy was open to falling for her. _I will not allow it, _Darcy snarled at himself, _banish her Darcy; no more thoughts of the seductress. _Darcy tried, with all his might, to banish her from his thoughts but his head seemed to be full of her. Every corner of his mind was full of images of Miss Bennet.

_Maybe she would make a great mistress of Pembe- DARCY! Stop it. _Darcy's thoughts growled at each other. _A fine mess she is making of you Darcy. You are the Master of Pemberley, which means you have a duty to Georgiana to marry a woman of wealth and title. _

Darcy sighed;_ Georgiana, how I miss you. My sweet sister. _Tears sprung to his eyes when he remembered what happened this summer. When Darcy heard Bingley's voice it sprung him back to reality and his closed throat, un-clogged, and the tears left his eyes. His mask is back in place. _I hate assemblies. _Darcy thought.

"Are you well Darcy? You seemed to be away with the fairies." Bingley chuckled and shook his head.

"I am fine, thank you, Bingley. It seems that I was thinking of my dear Georgiana." Darcy sighed again as his mind once again became full with pictures of George Wickham.

"How is she Darcy? I have not seen her in a while." Bingley asked. His face seemed happy, however, his eyes showed a certain sadness. Darcy had told Bingley everything of what happened last summer and he seemed greatly grieved by the news Darcy had shared with him.

"I cannot remember the last time I asked her that. I haven't spoken to her in a while. Not because I am disappointed in her, but, that I think she is angry with me and does not want to speak. She was in love with that scoundrel." Darcy broke off there realizing that he was in a public place and this was not the place for such talk. Bingley noticed this and slapped Darcy's back.

"Will you not dance old friend? There are plenty of pretty ladies around who I am sure will make great partners." Bingley was getting better at changing subjects.

"Alas, _you _are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room." Darcy said.

"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable." Bingley stated.

Darcy turned and looked at the woman that was haunting his thoughts and glared. Elizabeth returned his gaze with a shocked stare which gradually turned into a ferocious glare. Darcy's heart began to flutter uncontrollably and he averted his gaze. _What is she doing to me?_

"She may be _pretty_"Darcy spat venomously. "But she is not handsome enough to tempt me." Darcy was keeping his gaze fixed forward; however, he could not ignore her as she crossed his path with a smug smile on her face. _Oh! That temptress. Ignore her Darcy._ Darcy's gaze snapped back forward.

Bingley saw the ferocious glare that had taken root on his friend face. He, however, thought he was the source of his friend's anger. "I apologise Darcy. I did not mean to anger you; I only meant to make this assembly more enjoyable to you. Do you forgive me friend?"

Darcy's anger suddenly relented upon hearing his friend's apology. _He thinks I am angry at him? Of course he does. _"It is not you Bingley. It is just me; I am not in the most festive mood at the moment. My mind seems to be full of so many thoughts at one time that I end up very angry. I apologise. Now go and dance with Miss Bennet." Bingley waltzes off and Darcy notices that the group had dispersed everywhere. Caroline is conversing with her sister, Mrs Hurst. Mr Hurst is at the punch table filling his eighth glass of punch.

Elizabeth was greatly annoyed at the comment made by Mr Darcy and the fact that he had glared at her the entire evening. He has wounded her vanity and she took this to heart. Mr Darcy is everything that the rumours had labelled him to be and more. He may think he is better than Meryton's townsfolk; however, he seems to be as much as a social climber as they are. Elizabeth told Jane as much when they were conversing in her room after the assembly.

"Lizzie. That is an awful thing to say. You must not judge Mr Darcy so harshly, especially after a first acquaintance. He may prove to be quite admirable and just because he acts this way does not mean that he is naturally that way. He may have a mask to cover who he truly is." Jane tried to convince Elizabeth. "As for the people of Meryton; not everyone is like that. The people who are, they are in worse conditions than us and need the money to keep a roof over their head. We may, one day, find ourselves in the same predicament." Jane chided Elizabeth.

"Oh Jane," Elizabeth sighed "You are too good. You always see the good in people. However, I do not believe Mr Darcy has another side to him. He only acts like he does every day." Elizabeth did not want accept that Mr Darcy had a better side for he was so rude and conceited. She does not know of anyone who would prefer to act like that.

_Not a man with conscience that is for sure. _Elizabeth thought as she fell asleep later that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr Darcy My Saviour**

_**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. It means a lot. Sorry about all of the spelling mistakes. Story may include quotes from P&P.)**_

_Last Time:__ Not a man with conscience that is for sure. _Elizabeth thought as she fell asleep later that night.

Darcy sat in one of the chairs in Bingley's quite roomy lounging area. Miss Bingley was busy insulting everyone who was at the assembly and Bingley was contradicting her with comments of appraisal. They were getting into a heated argument when Hurst woke up with a snort and silenced the pair.

"I apologise Hurst. We did not mean to wake you." Bingley stated. He must have realized that they were being quite loud if it was enough to shake Mr Hurst from his alcohol induced slumber. The man could sleep through cannon fire and not rouse at all when he has had a drink or two.

"It is quite alright. I am going to see what cook has prepared for dinner tomorrow and then I am going to join my wife." Hurst rose and left the lounging area. Mrs Hurst had retired earlier because the assembly had exhausted her.

"I have been invited to attend a meal at the Bennet house and I have graciously accepted. I approve of the Bennetts. What about you Darcy?" Bingley asked Darcy for his opinion.

"Yes Darcy. What do you say sir?" Caroline asked with a smug smile on her face knowing Darcy was on her side. Darcy decided it was time for him to leave.

"I think I am going to go for a ride. I will be back before midnight." Darcy said as he rose and left the squabbling pair to their arguing.

As Darcy stepped outside into the cool night air, he noticed something about this evening that had escaped his notice before and that was the beauty of the stars. It had been years since he admired the stars. The last time he did so was when his father, Mr Darcy senior, was still Master of Pemberley and Georgiana was four.

_**Georgiana had escaped from her nurse late one night and Darcy felt it his duty to return her. He had not needed to go far as her tiny form drew his attention from the small garden bench. **_

_**Darcy went to her and was prepared to tell her off when she turned around and whispered "Is Mama up there? Is she one of these balls of light?" Georgiana was well spoken for a four year old and her question had taken Darcy by complete surprise. **_

"_**The balls of light are called stars Georgie." He had stated as he walked to her and picked her up into his arms and sat back on the bench with her in his lap. "I will tell you what I tell myself when I miss her" He kissed Georgiana's head and pointed to the stars in the night sky. "I believe that every single star in our universe are the souls of our loved ones who have vacated this Earth and do not want to leave. SO they get trapped as stars. Mama was one person who did not want to go. That is why I think she is the biggest star in the sky because she had a bigger opposition about leaving." Darcy whispered.**_

"_**Why?" Georgiana asked Darcy as she had rested her head on his chest.**_

"_**Well… she just had you for one thing." Darcy had stated as he started tickling her. Her squirming and giggling form was a great relief to him. "And she loved father and was worried about what would happen to him." Darcy sighed as the squirming infant calmed herself.**_

"_**What about you? Why did she not want to leave you?" Georgiana had wondered. Darcy had felt his chest rip open when he remembered the day that she had passed. Tears started filling his eyes and he knew he could not tell her. **_

"_**That doesn't matter Georgie. She just didn't want to leave you and father for so many reasons. I did not give her any reason to have reluctance in leaving me." Darcy's breathing had become laboured and he knew he was falling apart. He didn't want to do it in front of Georgie so he had picked her up and returned her to the nurse. **_

_**He then ran up to his bed chamber and he let the tears that had been building, go and he lost his temper. He started throwing things at the walls and wrecking the room. After everything he had was smashed he fell against the nearest wall and slid down it. His arms came to rest against his knees and he had rested his head upon them. In that instance, he fell asleep. **_

Darcy broke from his reverie to feel something wet on his cheeks. Had he been crying? _I am not surprised to be honest _he thought_._ Darcy looked up and realized that he was at the stable. _How did I get here?_ Darcy inquired of his overactive brain. Of course he had been too distracted to realize what his body was doing. He grabbed the reigns that were offered by the stable boy. _I must have been standing here for a while for Aznavour to be saddled and ready. _Darcy climbed upon Aznavour and urged the horse on at full pelt down the field of grass, away from Netherfield and away from his overbearing heart.

Lizzie woke with a start as she woke from a dreadful dream. It was early hours of the morning so she tried to get back to sleep and rest a few more hours.

"_Darn!" _Lizzie whispered to the early sunrise as she began to realize that she is no longer going to get any sleep. Lizzie rose from the bed and onto her feet and stretched. _This may be a long day. _Lizzie thought.

Lizzie decided it would be a good idea to go for a walk before Mrs Bennett woke up and started arguing that it was "_not healthy for young women to walk so much"_. Her mother could be difficult sometimes and Lizzie prefers not to anger her mother too much. She loves her mother but sometimes she is too overpowering.

As Lizzie dressed and exited the Bennet house she felt a feeling of promise. That today may be a good day after all. The roads were misty and the air was cold but this always meant that the day will be sunny. Lizzie uses mist as a fortune of the weather; sometimes she is right and sometimes she is wrong.

Lizzie decided to take the abandoned road that has no destination and just free her mind of all that happened in her dream and the events of yesterday's assembly. Mr Darcy has invaded every thought of hers and now her dreams too? When will it stop?_ Is it going to continue until my life is all about Mr Darcy? What Mr Darcy is doing, how he looks, how I would feel if he left? My life is not his to take! Spiteful man. _

_**SNAP.**_ The sound of a twig breaking on the path ahead and the sudden sound of hooves thumping against the abandoned road worried Lizzie as this road had been out of service since 1790. Lizzie moved out of the way to let the rider and horse pass, but as the horse neared it spooked and sent its rider falling to the ground with a thud.

Lizzie rushed to the rider's side to help him up. She could not see his face "Are you hurt sir?" Lizzie asked the rider but heard no response except that he released a moan and strained to get up._ At least he is not unconscious. _Lizzie thought as she grabbed a hold of his arm to help him up. She was then able to see the man's face.

Shock ran through Lizzie's body as his eyes bore into hers. _Mr Darcy?_ Lizzie instantly let go of his arm and he nearly fell to the ground. He glared at her and tried to walk.

Darcy took one step and faltered as the agonizing pain shot up his leg and made his head swim. _Great. Just what I needed! _Darcy thought sarcastically.

"Oh! You are injured sir." Lizzie spoke up after she regains her speech.

"Yes. No thanks to you Miss Bennet!" Darcy spat out at her with venom. Lizzie was taken aback for a second, but chose to ignore him.

"What can I do sir?" Lizzie asked as she touched his shoulder. He shook her off violently and went to sit down but once again the pain rendered him paralyzed. Lizzie wound her arms around his waist. He looked at her funny for a second but it dawned on him that she was offering herself for him to lean on and walk. He took the chance and put his arm on her shoulder gently. Together they managed to make it to a boulder that was sticking out of the brush.

"May you get my horse please Miss Bennet? I am slightly indisposed at the moment." Darcy smirked at Miss Bennet once again insinuating that she was the reason he fell. Lizzie rolled her eyes and went to the horse. "Careful Miss Bennet, Aznavour does not like people, apart from me." He laughed softly.

_The cheek of that man! I do not like him at all. _Lizzie thought as she approached the horse slowly with her arm raised. At first the horse was spooked and Lizzie froze. But the horse slowly came to her and nuzzled her hand. Lizzie stroked the magnificent beast's nose and it licked her hand slightly. "That is entirely inappropriate sir." Lizzie said to the horse and giggled.

All the while, Darcy was watching with amazement; He was completely awestruck. _Aznavour, you backstabber!_ Darcy smiled at the horse. Never has Aznavour acted that way with another human, apart from Darcy. It took the stable boys a lot of sugar cubes to get the horse to warm up to them._Then again Miss Bennet is sugar. Extremely sweet and addictive._ Darcy thought as he watched her stroke the horse lovingly. "That is enough Miss Bennet. My horse, Please?" Darcy said a bit too harshly. Darcy was regretting ever being rude about Miss Bennet; she was obviously something special and should be treasured.

"That is enough Miss Bennet. My horse, Please?" Darcy said a bit too harshly. Darcy instantly regretted ever being rude, including just now, about Miss Bennet or to Miss Bennet; she was obviously something special and should be treasured.

Lizzie brought the horse to the _Master of Pemberley_ and handed him the reigns. _Why is he always so snappy and… rude!_ Lizzie asked herself but could not conceive an answer.

"Thank you very much Miss Bennet." He tried to get up but fell back down. Lizzy instantly forgot her anger and reached to help him.

_Why do I care so much? _Elizabeth asked herself as Darcy wrapped his arm around her neck to support himself. Elizabeth's hand accidently brushed Darcy's skin and a tingle ran through her whole arm. _What was that? _ Lizzie looked to Darcy, who was wearing a poker face, and thought _did he feel that?_

However, Darcy was excellent at poker faces and did not show the chaos that was arising inside him at the brief touch of their skin. Lizzie sighed; _Guess not._ Lizzie suddenly felt disappointment and dejection flood through every part of her being. Lizzie felt tears spring to her eyes with violence as she realized that what she had just felt was one sided.

Darcy sensed her disappointment but he ignored it as he got atop of Aznavour. However, once he was up there it was difficult to dismiss that something was wrong with Miss Bennet as he gazed into her face and then her eyes. Her beautiful eyes were full of dejection and anguish. Darcy felt his face soften as he realized he had hurt her feelings. "What is it Miss Bennet?" Darcy questioned her in a soft voice.

Lizzie raised her eyes to look at him at the sound of his softer voice. Her forehead crease in question of whether to ask the gentleman or not. "Did-did you –feel...?" She cut her question off thinking better of it and looked to the floor avoiding his face and prying eyes.

"Did I feel…? What, Miss Bennet?" He asked her as he tried to regain her attention so he could look in her eyes again.

"Nothing sir" Lizzie whispered as she kept her gaze fixed to the ground. She felt stupid and insecure all because of Mr Darcy.

"Well… Goodbye Miss Bennet. Enjoy your walk." Darcy replied to her and started to turn his horse away. Lizzie looked up in panic but as soon as she did, she regretted it. Tears fell from her eyes and slid down her cheeks. Darcy happened to look around just as the tears fell but Lizzie ducked her head and replied to his farewell.

"Goodbye sir, Aznavour. I hope your leg heals soon sir and I apologise that I had knocked you off your horse. Farewell." Lizzie curtseyed and turned and ran off towards her home.

"Until next time Miss Bennet" Darcy whispered to the morning breeze as he watched his heart and soul runaway from him.

Darcy turned Aznavour towards Netherfield and urged him on at full pelt, once again, running from his thoughts and his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mr Darcy My Saviour **

_Last time: Darcy turned Aznavour towards Netherfield and urged him on at full pelt, once again._

Lizzie was stopped halfway to her home by Mr Heralds. He stepped into her way as she was running past the forest trail. He grabbed Lizzie around the waist as she passed. Her nervousness and emotions were causing her to feel light headed. _What does he want?_ Lizzie thought, frightened beyond measure.

"You're so beautiful Miss Bennet. No wonder Monster Darcy is falling for you." He nuzzled her neck and smelt her hair. "Beautiful." Lizzie felt everything building up inside her. Fear, wonder, hurt, nervousness and other emotions; _what is going to happen? Maybe mama was right! _

"What do you want sir?" Lizzie's voice trembled as she tried to not make any sudden movements. Her eyes suddenly landed on a discarded branch. It was a _**thick **_branch.

"Well that's easy, Miss Bennet, I want _you." _ As the young man, who she had known since their birth, said that he made a mistake of loosening his grip on her waist. She quickly grabbed the branch, which was lighter than expected, and struck the disgusting man over the head with it and knocked him down to the floor.

Lizzie took her chance and ran the opposite direction to her home. Lizzie looked behind her to see the man still on the floor, but gradually getting up, so she ran faster. It was not until she reached the grounds of Netherfield that she finally stopped, thinking she was safe.

She stayed away from the house, in the brush, a mile north of the Bingley's home. _And away from Mr Darcy_… As Lizzie thought this she was grabbed from behind and brought to someone's chest.

"Did you really think you would get away from me that easily?" Mr Heralds whispered in her ear. A shiver shook through Lizzie's body, not a pleasurable shiver though. A shiver that shows a person knows what is going to happen to them. It was a shiver of realization.

"I'm sorry." Lizzie sobbed to him, begging that he would stop. "Please. Stop. I am sorry." Heralds chucked Lizzie to the floor in a way that ensured that she was facing him, and started striking her body ferociously with his feet. Lizzie screamed and screamed, but to no avail.

He pinned her down with his body and kissed her mouth to silence her. Lizzie struggled against him but she could not free herself. _Is he going to…? Why does this happen to me?_ Lizzie asked herself as Heralds began undressing her body. _No. Please no! _Lizzie screamed in her head. She began slapping the man around the face, however, he connected his fist to her face and Lizzie's thoughts went blank and her world slipped into darkness.

"Let's see if that posh pig wants you now that you are tainted." Heralds whispered to the mangled body that lay in front of him. He quickly runs off at the sound of a carriage, leaving her body, and giving himself a victory pat on the back as he entered the woods.

Jane woke early that morning, at 30 minutes past 7, to look through the garden for some flowers to brighten up Longbourn House.

Lizzie was not in her room when Jane knocked, thus, Jane could only assume that her younger sister had gone for a walk. When Jane asked Lizzie's lady's maid, the maid said that her mistress left at sunrise, _which is around six o'clock _Jane thought absently. Elizabeth had promised to be back shortly but she had not returned as of yet. Jane did not find this unusual, Lizzie often left at that hour to avoid Mrs Bennet's "incessant lecturing", as Lizzie often said.

Jane saw some beautiful flowers just beginning to bloom and walked to them. She knelt down and touched the plants and felt the soft petals against her hand. The feel reminded her of the softness of a new baby's skin.

Mrs Bennet was awoken at 10 to 12 in the morning by the incessant light that flowed through her ornate glass window. The light caused the colourful glass to cast rainbow patterns across her bedroom floor and bed, thus, waking her up.

Mrs Bennet entered her washroom and was met by her lady's maid, whose face was consumed by a worried expression. "What is the matter Helen? You seem worried…" Mrs Bennet sat on the stool opposite her Vanity Mirror and watched the maid as she came to attend her Mistress.

"Out with it Girl! It will not do to keep me in suspense." Mrs Bennet chided the girl of seventeen.

The girl's hands were noticeable shaking as she brushed her mistress's hair and tears began stinging the girl's eyes. How could she tell her mistress that one of her daughters had not returned from her morning walk? Sure, the whole household knew that Miss Lizzy spends ages on her morning walks to avoid Mrs Bennet's incessant nagging. However, she has never been gone for more than two hours and that is what has worried the maids.

"Miss Elizabeth is not here madam." The young girl began and she watched as confusion crossed her mistress's face.

"That is not unusual child. Lizzy is forever going on walks, which I bid her not to do. She will not be gone for more than two hours." The older woman stated with a roll of her bloodshot eyes. Mrs Bennet was completely convinced by her own statement that she did not notice the hesitant look on Helen's face. She did notice, however, that the girl had stopped combing her hair.

Mrs Bennet rose and turned around with anger marring her features. Mrs Bennet snatched the hairbrush out of the girl's hands and placed it down on the vanity with a thud. "What are you not telling me Helen?"

Helen had never seen her mistress so enraged before and she knew she could no longer hide the truth. "I believe it is better coming from Tulip, Elizabeth's maid, she knows more than I." Mrs Bennet huffed; never before had she been told what to do by a servant. With this thought Mrs Bennet hurried into her lounging attire and exited her washroom.

Mrs Bennet was fuming by the time she reached Lizzy's room. The lady was half expecting her daughter to be in bed, but was disappointed when all she saw was Lizzie's distressed maid.

"Where is my daughter Tulip?" Mrs Bennet ordered the girl.

"She went for a walk this morning at sunrise which, at this time of year, is six o'clock. That means Miss Elizabeth has been gone for, roughly, five and a half hours; never she has stayed out this late unless…" Tulip cut off, as a lump rose in her throat and her heart filled with dread.

"Something had happened to her." Mrs Bennet finished for her. "My poor child. Oh my- I feel faint." Mrs Bennet clasped her hand over her mouth and felt palpitations begin to take hold of her. Her mind spun with so many different scenarios that could have befallen her daughter and all ended up with terrible consequences. Mrs Bennet fell to her knees, with her hand still clasped over her mouth, and began to sob loudly. She felt as though her heart had been ripped from her chest as her fright threatened to consume her.

"Mrs Bennet, Madam, are you okay?" Mrs Bennet shook her head as it became difficult for her to gain her breath.

The house keeper, Mrs Hill, entered the room to see what all the fuss was about and saw her mistress on the floor weeping and unable to catch her breath. "Tulip, kindly go and fetch Mrs Bennet's Smelling salts and then go and see if you can locate Miss Bennet. I believe that she may be somewhat of a solace for Mrs Bennet at this moment in time." Tulip nodded and ran from the room. She located her Mistresses smelling salts and sent Mrs Bennet's Lady's maid to give them to Mrs Hill. Tulip The ran to the garden to locate Jane.

The fair lady was lost in thought as she roamed the extensive garden of Longbourn, until she heard a voice.

"Miss Bennet?" Lizzy's maid called to Jane. Jane looked up and smiled at the girl. "Your mother would like to see you. It is urgent." Jane nodded and slowly got up and made her way to the house.

_Maybe Lizzy had returned _Jane thought.

"Yes mama?" Jane asked Mrs Bennet.

At this time Mrs Hill had managed to get the lady into the parlour and into her favourite chair. It should not come as shock that Mrs Bennet was, once again, complaining about her nerves. Never before had Jane seen her mother this wound up.

"Oh Jane! Lizzie is gone. I do not know where she is. I am worried Jane." Mrs Bennet fluffed her handkerchief against her face to cool her countenance down. _Why does Lizzie do this to me?_ Mrs Bennet thought as she tried to calm herself down.

Jane was starting to get a little worried now as well. _Lizzie never stays this late on a walk_. Jane looked to the clock and realized that it was Midday. _Did I really spend that much time looking at one flower?_ Jane asked herself. Her mind was shrouded with thoughts at the time, thoughts about Mr Bingley. She had to admit that she was prone to spend hours lost in her thoughts when thinking about Mr Bingley.

"Mama, I heard that Lizzie had gone for a walk at sunrise. I assumed she was back when I entered the house." Jane stated to her mother.

"I had been told that as well. But here we are and… Well… She's not here." Mrs Bennet replied to her eldest daughter.

"Does papa know?" Jane asked her mother.

Mrs Bennet shook her head "Mr Bennet has himself locked in his library."

"I will go and inform him. Is he in the Library, Mama?" Mrs Bennet nodded her head, as she could not speak, due to herthroat closing.

"We will find her mama. I promise." Jane guaranteed as she left to find Mr Bennet.

_What if something had happened to Lizzie on her walk? I could not bear to lose her._ _Why does she never listen to Mama? Lizzy is very emotional at the moment due to being on her… Lady cycles… I have noticed she is more emotional this month, however. Almost as if she is suffering from melancholia. _Jane worried the matter further.

Jane has always told Lizzie to tell mama when her cycles are on. However, Lizzie keeps her cycles a secret from Mrs Bennet because she is afraid she would be assigned to bed and would not be allowed to leave it until her cycles were finished. Lizzie often said to Jane; _"Jane, I do not want to be prisoner to my own bed. I want freedom."_

_What if she is in trouble…? What if she is expecting and has run away out of fear? That would explain her emotional imbalance. _Jane's thoughts were almost hysterical with worry as she wondered where on Earth her dearest sister could be.

_No, that is silly Jane. Lizzie would have told you if she was expecting and you know she is also a very sensible young woman. You need to have faith in her._ Jane's conscience reasoned with her as her thoughts edged ludicrousness.

Mr Bennet was sitting by his fire reading a book of Astrology when a knock interrupted his tranquil silence. Mr Bennet rose to his aching feet and made the walk to his study door. When he opened the door he was welcomed by the face of a very distraught Jane.

"Papa, Lizzie is missing." Jane revealed to her Father who seemed to age a hundred years as he took in her news.

Shock ran through Mr Bennet's ancient body and it very nearly collapsed from the intensity of his fear. Seeing this Jane lead her father to a seat for him to sit down in and got him a glass of brandy.

Mrs Bennet entered Mr Bennet's study and broke into tears. Mr Bennet reached for his wife and they comforted each other until the rest of his daughters entered the room. They were ignorant of what was going on. They had not been told anything. They had just followed the sounds of weeping, which came from their father's study, to find out what had happened. They assumed it was only their mother weeping, however, when it turned out to be their father too, they were not prepared.

"What has happened Papa?" Mary asked her father as she clutched to her bible. Mr Bennet was about to reply when there was a knock at the Main door.

Mrs Bennet looked at the clock on the mantel of the fireplace. It was only 1 o'clock in the afternoon. "Who is it? Are any of you expecting anyone?" Mrs Bennet asked her daughters; all of them shook their heads. Mr and Mrs Bennet looked at each other with the same question in their eyes: _Is it Lizzie?_

Mrs Bennet rose to her feet and ran to the front door; Mr Bennet followed.

Mrs Hill opened the door and the visitor was greeted with the image of a hopeful Mr and Mrs Bennet.

Bingley watched as their faces dropped and watched Mrs Bennet become distraught. She excused herself and went to her chamber. Mr Bennet invited Bingley in and took him to the living room.

Jane had placed herself in the seat by the window hoping she could see Lizzie walking through the gardens. She turned from her post when she heard the door open.

Lydia and Kitty both stood upon the entrance of their dear Papa and Mr Bingley. Jane's body sunk as disappointment hit her like a stack of books.

_I guess it wasn't Lizzie. _Jane began to cry for her younger sister. _Never has she been away this long, never. Lizzie where are you?_ Jane's thoughts cried. She, of course, did not receive an answer.

Bingley was watching Jane as he entered the room and he couldn't help but notice the disappointment. _Is she expecting someone else?_ Bingley began to think that she didn't want him here. However, when she began crying, he knew it wasn't for another suitor that failed to turn up on time. It was something of great importance. He did not like seeing his angel cry. _Angels should not feel sadness, only happiness. _

"Papa, what is going on?" Lydia cried at her father, she was getting desperate. _Where is Lizzie? She will sort this out. Lizzie always does. _Lydia thought as she and Kitty looked at their normally strong Papa and emotionally distraught sister.

"Lizzie…" Mr Bennet began but was cut off by a clogged throat. Tears sprang from his eyes and spread over his wrinkled cheeks. The younger sisters began to panic.

_Lizzie? What is wrong with Lizzie?_ Kitty thought in a panic.

_Has she been hurt? Is she dead?_ Lydia thought hysterically.

_Lizzie? Dear God on high! Please be safe sister. Please. Our father in heaven, watch over our sister no matter what her circumstance. _Mary's thoughts prayed.

"Lizzie is missing. She has been missing since early sunrise. She told her lady's maid that she will be back shortly however she has not returned for several hours." Jane said to help her father. The whole room went silent and then several sobs broke out around the room. Jane finally looked at their visitor properly; _maybe this was not the best idea to tell the news in front of Mr Bingley, _Jane thought solemnly.

"We must begin a search. She cannot be far. Do we know which way she took?" Jane shook her head at Bingley. Bingley looked to Mr Bennet, who was already half way out of the door, and ran after him.

Mr Bennett made his way to the stable and had a horse saddled. He told the stable boys to get a horse, if there are not enough horses then the rest will have to walk, and search the grounds for Elizabeth. "Jimmy!" Mr Bennet called to a young boy who was standing at the stable door.

The boy came scattering over to Mr Bennet. "Fetch as many male staff from the house as you can and tell them to help scour the land. I will to Meryton and get as much help as I can. After you have completed my order I want you to go and sit with my daughters. To keep them company. Now go!" Mr Bennet urged his horse out of the stable.

Meanwhile, Jane had entered the courtyard as Mr Bennet had entered the stable. Mr Bingley had one of his carriage horses taken off of the carriage and had it saddled. Jane walked to him and touched his shoulder. Bingley turned at the touch and saw his angel looking at him with sad eyes.

"Find her and keep safe." She whispered to him and then walked to her father who had just left the stable.

"Jane you must stay here and look after your sisters and your mother. I have asked Jimmy to come and sit with you. I promise to send someone if we find anything." He kissed her head and led the men to the gates.

"Be careful Papa!" Jane called to him.

Bingley came to her side and whispered "I will look after him." Then rode off with the other men trailing behind.

Jane entered the house and went to the parlour, upon entering she found her sisters, Lydia and Kitty, sitting and crying in a huddle. Mary was rocking back and forth as she clutched her bible to her bosom and recited the Lord's Prayer under her breath. Jane sighed and gathered her two youngest siblings in a hug for comfort and reached for Mary, who gladly welcomed the embrace.

Jane whispered "They will find her and everything shall be better."

Lydia and kitty clutched Jane's waist tighter and Jane hugged Mary tighter to her shoulder.

Mrs Bennet walked in and Jane opened her arms to her mother who ran into the hug. Their sobbing frames made Jane feel weak and vulnerable because Lizzie is normally here to help her. _I hope they find her soon._ Jane thought as she continued to comfort her family.

Jimmy entered the room shortly after Mrs Bennet and clung to the large chest of draws that stood in the doorway. He did not want to admit that he was scared for Miss Lizzy but knew that he could not deny it. He was too infatuated with her for any denial of such things. _I wish I could help the search… But I promised Mr Bennet that I would look after his girls and that is what I shall do. Hopefully they find her soon._

Bingley came crashing through the doors of Netherfield, after three hours of searching for Miss Bennet, with a terrified look on his face. He brought a concerned Darcy and a confused Mrs Winter, the house keeper, into his study. Darcy watched as his, normally jolly, friend collapsed into a chair exhaustedly. Darcy began to feel worried as he noticed his friend's eyes begin to water.

"What is it Bingley?" Darcy asked agitatedly. He had never seen his friend act like this.

Bingley sighed and felt the tears leave his eyes. He already felt a brotherly bond towards Miss Bennet and he was so worried about her. It didn't help things that a thunderstorm had just begun. Thunder roared, lightning crashed, and rain pounded with a deadly vengeance confirming that something dreadful is a foot. Bingley looked at his friend and house keeper with sorrowful eyes. "Miss Bennet is missing."

Mrs Winter covered her mouth as she began to cry. The Bennet's were a well-respected family throughout Hertfordshire and the thought of one of the counties gems going missing is a desperate issue. "How long sir?" Mrs Winter asked as she removed her hands.

"Yes Bingley, How long? I am sure Jane could not have gone far…" Darcy tried to reason with Bingley. Darcy assumed it to be Jane because Bingley appeared so lost.

Bingley shook his head. "It is not Jane who is missing… It is Elizabeth. She has been missing since sunrise this morning." Bingley watched as Darcy's façade broke and his face crumbled in anguish.

"I saw her this morning though and she seemed fine. More that fine even! I- I don't… Understand." Darcy said as he felt his world come crashing down. It was his fault. He should never have been rude to her. He should have seen her home safe instead of running away from her. He should have protected her from all the evil in this life. _Why was I so blinded by past mistakes? From the moment I saw her I convinced myself that she was going to be a mistake. But time proved that she was not. It proved to make me even more in love with her. I am a sorry excuse of a man. _Darcy reprimanded himself. _I need to save her and prove to her that I actually have a soul. I could not bear it if she thinks of me as a man without a soul. However, I would not be surprised because I haven't showen her any different. _Darcy thought as he hobbled out of the room and down the stairs to the great door. One question filled his head as he limped his way down to the stables and that was; _why would she leave?_

"Darcy! Where are you going?" Bingley called as he followed his friend to the stables. Thunder and lightning crashed again. Darcy grabbed his horse and mounted it. Thankfully the reigns had been kept on since his ride earlier however… the horse wasn't saddled.

"I am going to find her, Bingley. I can't be without her." Darcy looked to his friend and broke his façade once again and this time he kept it down. It was time to face his fears. "I am terrified Bingley. I am terrified for her and what condition I may find her in, if I find her at all."

Recognition swept over Bingley's face. "You love her." He stated as he revealed the unvarnished truth of Darcy's feelings.

"I do Bingley; with all my heart." Darcy admitted to his friend. "But I have been a complete codger. I have pushed her away by insulting her, both inside my head and out in the open. My past disappointments caused me to be completely rude to her and all she has ever done is smile at me or help me. I am a complete fool." Darcy let go of Aznavour's reigns and buried his face in his hand.

Bingley had never seen this powerful man look so helpless; except once when Darcy had come back from Ramsgate. "I am certainly not going to counteract that statement. Go. I will wait for your return in my study." Darcy nodded and urged his horse out of the stable and rushed across the grass in the ever pounding rain.  
He thought of only one thing the whole way; _I will find you, my Elizabeth. I will find you._


End file.
